


抵死缠绵11

by sigedatou



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigedatou/pseuds/sigedatou
Relationships: 九辫 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	抵死缠绵11

————————————

皇庭国际大饭店，305。

杨九郎带着他😼妈坐着点菜。他😼妈其实是个心地也挺善良的人，就喜欢热情的小姑娘，以前也有过杨九郎的女朋友跟她套近乎，今天给买条围巾，明天给送箱红酒，她就可高兴，后来听说儿子跟人姑娘分了，还惋惜了好久。

“点啥鲍鱼啊！还点三份，不就咱娘俩吃吗？你也少吃点儿！那东西血脂高。”杨妈刚要跟服务员说去掉一个，让杨九郎给拦了。

“一会儿还有个人来。就点三个。”

“啊……哦。”点完菜，杨妈问：“还有谁啊？”

“我一弟弟。”杨九郎不多解释，“爸最近挺忙？看他越来越少回。”

“那可不，最近呀，”杨妈音量降下来，压着嗓门，“听说有人要弄你爸！唉，他就是倔，这不站队有不站队的好，可也有不好！”

杨九郎动作慢下来，听他😼妈说话。

“就是那点儿谁上谁下的事儿，唉，”杨妈皱眉头，“赶明儿你在家，也劝劝你爸，不要太认真，差不多得了，你爸不会偷懒，耍滑的本事也就那样。我看啊，太悬！”

杨九郎问：“就是新书😼记那事儿吗？不至于吧。”

“你小孩子懂什么！不能挡人家路。他这以前是不挡也不帮，现在，有点儿难。”杨妈喝口茶，“还好有你爷爷在，没人敢动他，但是估计也要避避嫌！”

“是吗，这么严重……”杨九郎正要往下说，门外有人敲门，就停了话，喊了声“进”。

张云雷穿了件白T恤，配卡其色休闲裤，运动鞋，清爽干净好看。

“诶！来了！快来快来！”杨九郎起身迎他，让他坐自己妈的另一边儿，不跟自己挨着。

“阿姨好(✪▽✪)”张云雷可乖。

“诶！九郎朋友啊！坐。”杨妈应了。

然后是一阵沉默，谁也不说话。

还是杨九郎打破了沉默，开始介绍：“妈，这是我哥们儿，叫张云雷，平时跟我就跟表弟堂弟一样。”

“哦哦。”杨妈也没太说话，就笑笑。这带个男的跟自己妈吃饭是怎么回事儿。

平时伶牙俐齿的张云雷也不知道说啥，闷头吃了半天，杨九郎给他发微信：说话啊！

张云雷猛地抬头，搞得另外两个人也一下抬头看他，怎么了？要干什么？

“这……这汤真好喝！”张云雷顿了半天，说。

“啊……汤好喝孩子你多喝点儿。”杨妈也有点尴尬。

杨九郎脑袋疼。

又喝了会儿汤。杨九郎又开始介绍：“云雷平时对我特别照顾，有时候加班什么的，都是他开车接送我。”

呸！一次没有过！

杨妈又点点头：“哦～那真是辛苦了，是九郎司机啊？那可真不容易，他老加夜班。”

“不……不是司机。”张云雷下意识反驳。

“啊？”杨妈没懂。

张云雷又低了头：“就……就有时候帮他开个车……”他心虚，一次真车没开过……

场面又尴尬了。杨九郎也不敢再贸然开口，就老拿眼神儿示意张云雷，意思是你卖个好儿。

张云雷也不敢说啥，观察了半天，看到杨妈在吃虾，就说：“阿姨，我帮忙剥虾吧！我虾剥的可好了！”

“啊？不用了……吧。”杨妈话还没说完，张云雷就坐了过去，本来是跟杨妈隔一个凳子，现在坐到了她旁边，捏过她碗里的虾开始剥。噼啪噼啪，剥了碗里的，又剥盘里的，剥出一大盘，看看还剩几个，才想起杨九郎。

“九郎，剩下几个你自己剥吧。”

一顿神操作，杨妈彻底愣了，杨九郎乐了，这人真是逗，又傻又萌又真诚。

张云雷看人家娘俩的表情，才反应过来好像是有点儿过。他又悄么声挪蹭回自己位子，拿湿毛巾擦了擦手，开始低头吃菜。

杨妈低头看看自己一碗剥好的虾……一脸懵。

杨九郎笑着夹了只盘里的，拿出来剥，边剥边跟自己妈说：“妈，快吃，给我都没剥过这么多。”咬了一口虾，“挺好吃，吃。”

杨妈拿起筷子吃了两个，朝张云雷尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈”出了饭店杨九郎就开始大笑，气得张云雷直踢他。

“你也不说帮帮我！我刚才多土啊！”张云雷气死了。

“我哪儿没帮你啊？我不介绍你了吗？还说你照顾我，跟我关系好。那我也不能一下就直说啊，那不得慢慢来嘛。”杨九郎解释解释又笑，“哈哈哈哈哈。”

“诶呀！你笑个毛啊！”张云雷又急又恨，觉得自己好蠢。

杨九郎笑够了，凑上去揽他的肩，好哥俩儿一样走，说：“别难受，我看挺好。”

“咋好？”

“我妈吃了好多虾啊！”杨九郎笑着说，“最后吃不完还给我两个，你说好不好？”

“滚蛋！”张云雷觉得一点儿不好。

到底好不好其实杨九郎也不知道，反正他自我感觉良好，今天这个事儿他也不会问自己妈什么想法，反正隔三差五他就打算带张云雷跟他😼妈吃顿饭、逛个街，培养培养感情，也不说破。他😼妈不傻，慢慢就能反应过来。

事实证明，知母莫若子，这样相处了几次，有一次杨妈在家没事儿干，就给杨九郎打电话，问他忙不忙。杨九郎说手里有活儿，忙不开，这两周就不回去了。杨妈就抱怨，你爸最近也忙，你也忙，都没人陪她说话，广场舞也就晚上跳，白天打牌打得胳膊都疼了云云。

杨九郎就说：“要不让王姨陪你遛弯啊？”

“可别的了，一天天的，就她了。”杨妈想了想，说，“还不如让剥大虾来呢。”

“什么玩意儿？”杨九郎没听清。

“诶呀！剥大虾啊！给我剥一盘虾那个！上次逛商场砍价的！叫……云雷啊！”杨妈提醒他。

“哦哦！好嘞！我给您叫哈！”杨九郎乐了，剥出记忆点来了！

张云雷接了电话就来了，这还是第一次杨九郎不在，他一个人陪杨妈。

杨妈的爱好也挺正常，就看看电视，绣绣十字绣，她眼神不好，绣十字绣前面看不清网格，张云雷就给她标画，拿彩笔给同样颜色的框一圈，中间画上大斜线，然后她自己绣。

“阿姨，你这绣的佛啊？”张云雷问，他从来没跟杨妈称过您。

“嗯，释迦牟尼。”杨妈也不在乎。

“哦……”

一听这语气，就知道张云雷不认识，没听说过。

“就是佛的创始人。”杨妈解释，“云雷，你读没读过书啊？”这搁别人这么问可能有点儿不太礼貌，但是杨妈问得平淡，没有别的意味在里面，她也感觉到，张云雷不会生气。

果然，张云雷就很自然地回答：“没读过啥，家里穷，念不起。”

“哦……”杨妈一边绣一边问，“那你现在干啥呀？有什么营生？”

张云雷傻了，他咋说？他看看杨妈的脸色，看看她手里的十字绣，打算实话实说，就说：“没啥营生，以前在KTV当服务员，现在不去了。”

杨妈停下手里的活儿，扭头看张云雷，她知道这孩子实诚，没想到这么实诚。张云雷也看着她，坦坦荡荡，有点儿怵，但挺着不动。

杨妈放下绣工半天，又重新拿起来，又一边绣一边问：“那你以后打算怎么办呐？”

“不知道。”

“不知道？”杨妈看张云雷，不信，“你就没攒点钱？”

“嗯……”张云雷看看她，说了，“你儿子给了我一套房……你可别拿回去！写了我名儿了！别的就没了。”

杨妈叹了口气，手上没了准头，刚要扎手上，张云雷一把把她手捂住了：“小心手！”

“哦……哦哦。”杨妈回了神，杨九郎长大以后就从来没握过自己这个当妈的的手，正看着被握住的手，张云雷把手收回去了。

“阿姨？”张云雷又叫她。

“嗯？”

“我不会给你们添麻烦的。”张云雷说。

“什么意思？你能离开九郎？”杨妈问。

“不是。”张云雷从沙发上下来，蹲在杨妈的腿边儿，仰着头看她，他也不知道咋说，过了老半天，才说话，“以后我跟杨九郎伺候你，孝敬你，跟对我自个儿爸妈一样。要是……要是他老了破产了，我也不嫌弃他，我喜欢九郎！”

前言不搭后语的，就这么说了。

杨妈不知道为什么有点儿想笑，她半天没说话，末了来一句：“行了，起来吧，别蹲着。”

以后，谁知道以后呢？杨九郎没正经带过什么人到家里来，以后怎么样她自己也说不准，这个家她说了不算。等着吧，等到了时候，有这个小男孩儿哭的时候，杨九郎他爸比杨九郎还倔。到时候，他就会知道，有些事儿，不是一句喜欢就行了。

没谁再说什么，别的也没聊，张云雷就这样陪杨妈过了一下午。

晚上杨九郎接张云雷的时候，感觉小孩儿兴致不高，就问：“我妈给你脸色看了？”

“没有。阿姨挺和蔼的。”张云雷回。

“那怎么了？”

“阿姨不相信我。”张云雷说，“她不信我能一直跟你在一起，不信我们。”

杨九郎趁开车的空挡看了一眼张云雷，这人有时候挺傻，有时候又挺明白。他问：“那你信吗？”

“我当然信了！”张云雷想都没想就回，又像想起来什么一样，“对了，她还说，还说你爸很可怕！说他不会放过我的！你说，他会不会找人追杀我？！”

杨九郎被逗笑了：“得了吧，知法犯法啊？”

张云雷自己没被逗笑，又陷入了难过。杨九郎也没说什么，空出来一只手去握他。

前路漫漫，幸好一起走。

说他爹是阻力，他爹还真是阻力。晚上张云雷脱😼光了，杨九郎亲够了，正要上垒，他爹电话来了，杨九郎刚要挂，张云雷就说不行，让他来。然后他拿过杨九郎的电话，按静音，慢慢放下，等它自己挂。

杨九郎盯着赤身裸😼体张云雷：“挺有经验呐。”

“嘿嘿嘿”，张云雷笑着缠上去，上面去够杨九郎的嘴，下😼面用另一张嘴去够杨九郎。

杨九郎顺势抱了满怀，余光看到电话又亮了。他爹一般不会催他，这么连着打，是真有要紧事儿。

“嘘嘘，等等……”杨九郎食指比在嘴前，抱着张云雷，让他不出声，然后去划开电话，把张云雷屁😼股一抬，下😼面就放了进去，两不耽误。

“嗯……”张云雷一声呜咽卡在喉咙口，不敢出来，下😼面越发地紧，吸得杨九郎直抽气。

“九郎。”他爹的声音从电话里传来，杨九郎这厮还开了免提！

“诶！爸！”杨九郎稳着气息，回话。

张云雷想叫不敢叫，去咬杨九郎的肩头。

“嘶……”杨九郎真吸了口气。

“怎么了？”杨爸问。

“没事儿，撞了下。”杨九郎狠着又往里进了进，张云雷嘤一声，无声地骂他：

“艹！”

杨九郎看出他口型，不怒反笑，又往里来了两下，张云雷开始趴在杨九郎背上喘气。

“哦，九郎，你最近当心点儿。我最近被人盯上了，要查我，可能会问到你，你要留心。我不用担心，你自己平时出入要注意，听到没有？”杨爸在手机里说。

“诶诶，行，爸。”杨九郎一边动一边回，“我肯定，出……”

他从张云雷里面出来。

“入！”

他又进去。

张云雷一口咬在杨九郎肩头，见了血。

“都注意。”杨九郎把话说完。

“好了，挂吧！”杨爸说完就挂了电话。

张云雷破口大骂：“你个混蛋玩意儿！艹！你他😼妈……啊啊……慢……轻点……啊……”

杨九郎笑着干，心想，注意，肯定注意，他要出事儿了，这小东西可怎么办。

嘶……肩头还挺疼。


End file.
